Tacticians
by The-Tactician
Summary: Rane, the young tactician, gets sick of the constant arguing going on in the camp. She quits, but when someone else shows up to be the tactician she gets a little jealous. Who shows up to be the new tactician? Her Sister! Please read and review.
1. Enough is Enough

**Tacticians**

This is my first fanfic so I hope everyone likes it. Well read on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. Do I really need to say that? -.-

Chapter 1: Enough is Enough 

Rane the young tactician lay in her tent _trying_ to get some sleep, but found it hopeless due to the chaos that reigned outside. Everyone was screaming, fighting, and being almost impossibly loud. Rane groaned and put a pillow over her head hoping that this would block out some of the noise, but it was to no avail.

"THAT'S IT!" she yelled. Putting on some slippers and a robe she started for the tent flap. However, before she could get out of the tent, someone outside had been shoved into one of the tent poles, causing the whole thing to cave in. Everyone stopped fighting and stared at the lump in the tent which was their tactician. After a moment it slowly started to crawl out. When Rane had finally made it out, she slowly stood up. Her head was down and she was breathing heavily with anger.

"Oh good! She's ok!" sad the cheerful mage Nino. As if it were a cue, everyone resumed their fighting. Slowly the tactician looked up revealing her blood red eyes.

"SHUT UP!" The sound of her voice echoed around the entire camp. Immediately everyone stopped again cowering in fear. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. AS OF RIGHT NOW I AM NO LONGER YOUR TACTICIAN!" Everything was quiet. No one dared move or make a sound. After a few moments, Rane turned to leave.

"Wait! Who's gonna make battle plans for us then?" Eliwood unwisely ventured.

"Gee. I dunno," Rane replied in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Maybe you should've thought of that when I told you I would leave if you didn't stop fighting. Maybe now you can find a new tactician or maybe you could make your own plans. I mean you never see a tactician in a group of bandits now do you?"

"No," Eliwood replied. His head was drooped and he sounded defeated. Suddenly he brightened. "But we always kill them1" he said happily.

Rane closed her eyes. It looked like she was whispering something, but no one could quite make out what it was. After a few seconds, she turned on her heel and started to walk away.

"Wait…" Eliwood said again.

"_Yes, Eliwood_," Rane asked threateningly.

"Uh… Where are we gonna find a new tactician?"

"Perhaps one will just fall out of the sky," she replied. She turned around but before she could continue walking, something heavy hit her on the head and everything went black.

OK, well I hope you like my story. If anyone can think of a title please tell me.


	2. Sisters

**Tacticians**

This is my first fanfic so I hope everyone likes it. Well read on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, but you should already know that if you read chapter 1.

Chapter 2: Sisters 

Rane woke up. Everything was quiet, _too_ quiet. She opened her eyes and brushed her silver hair away. She was in the healers' tent, but where was Serra or Priscilla or anyone for that matter. And why was she here anyway. She racked her brain. There was the fighting, the yelling, her leaving, then nothing. Suddenly Eliwood came bounding inside.

"Oh you're awake," he said quietly. "SHE'S AWAKE GUYS!" he yelled to the other three lords who were waiting outside. Rane winced. Did he have to be so loud? Lyn and Hector came in the tent and stood around her bed. "We've got some great news!" Eliwood reported.

"What is it?" Rane asked just wanting him to shut up.

"We got a new tactician!" Lyn said before Eliwood could answer.

"Oh. Really?" Rane said. Disappointment welled up inside of her. She hadn't really been going to leave forever.

"Yeah isn't it great?" Hector asked.

"Who is it?" Rane questioned ignoring Hector.

"Oh…Um… actually we don't know her name." Eliwood reported.

"What! What did you do, go up to dome random person on the road and ask them to be your tactician?"

"No." Eliwood then began acting out the story and switching spots and doing different voices. "She said 'Where's your tactician?' and we said 'we don't have one,' And she said 'what happened?' and we said 'she quit,' and she said 'I'll be your new tactician' and we said 'ok' and then she went like this" Eliwood then let out a high girly squeal. "I'll go get her so you can meet her," he said when he finished his reenactment.

"No need I'm right here," came a high girly voice from outside of the tent. The flap of the tent parted and a little girl came skipping towards the ex-tactician. The girls bright pinkish-orange ponytail wagging behind her. "HEY DANIELLE!" She yelled cheerily squeezing all the air out of Rane with a big hug.

Rane winced again. How did this girl find her everywhere she went? "Ste-pha-nie?" Rane choked out. She thought she would ask even though she was positive that this was Stephanie. The girl nodded. "Let - go." Stephanie obeyed and released Rane then stood bouncing on the balls of her feet happily. "How'd you get here?" Rane asked so that only the younger girl could hear. Stephanie shrugged.

"So… You guys know each other?" Hector asked. All three lords had blank and confused looking faces on.

Rane opened her mouth, but Stephanie cut in. "Danielle's my sister!"

"Oh… Who's Danielle?" Lyn asked.

"My names Rane," Rane whispered in the girl's ear. "This is my little sister," she informed the other three.

"HEY! IF YOU GET TO CHANGE YOUR NAME I WANNA CHANGE MINE TOO!" she whined.

Rane sighed. "Fine what'll it be?"

"Hmm…" the girl took a moment to think about it. "DEW!" she finally yelled.

"…_Dew_?" Rane questioned.

"DEW!" Dew insisted.

"OK if that's what you want," Rane said rolling her eyes.

"HEY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE NAME DEW, _RANE_?"

"Nothing, gosh. Now go home _Dew_."

"NO!" Dew said stubbornly stomping one foot to show that she would not be moved. "I CAN'T I'M THEIR TACTICIAN!" she yelled motioning to the very confused lords.

"No, you aren't. I am!"

"Nope you quit," Dew said sticking her tongue out. Rane looked pleadingly at the other three in the room. Lyn avoided eye contact, Hector shrugged, and Eliwood just stood there looking like his head was going to explode out of confusion. Rane sighed knowing that she was defeated. Dew squealed happily much like Eliwood had in his reenactment.

"OK, I'll show you around the camp." The five of them stepped outside the tent to find the whole army waiting. "Everyone get back to your posts and no fighting!" Rane yelled so that everyone could hear her. No one moved.

"Everyone get back to your posts and no fighting!" Dew yelled so that everyone could hear her. Immediately they all obeyed. Rane sighed again. "So! Where do we start?" This was going to be a very long day.

OK there's chapter 2. What do you think?


	3. Introductions

**Tacticians**

This is my first fanfic so I hope everyone likes it. Well read on.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fire Emblem.

**Chapter 3: Introductions**

"SO! Where do we start?" Dew asked.

"Well, normally I would first introduce you to the lords, but you already met them," Rane replied as she thought about who should suffer next.

"Mmmm-hmmm…sooo? Who's next?" Dew asked.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TRYING TO THINK OF!" she yelled. She was very frustrated and was not in the mood to deal with her little sister. Dew however was unfazed by her sisters outburst.

"…Have you decided yet?"

"NO!"

After a few moments of silence, Dew went on with her endless string of questions. Rane did not hear them though. She closed her ears very tightly and tried to concentrate. This worked for a grand total of 4 seconds until Dew realized that her big sister was no longer paying attention. She began to tap her shoulder and tug on her robes.

"WHAT?" Rane finally yelled when she could take it no longer.

"…Have you decided yet?" the small girl asked cheerily.

"YES I'VE DECIDED! I'VE DECIDED! OK?"

"GREAT! Who is it?"

"GENERAL WALLACE!"

"OK lead on…_Rane_" she said and then broke into a fit of giggles.

Rane just rolled her eyes and continued walking. Luckily Rane had a good idea of where General Wallace might be, so it didn't take them long to find him in the training grounds.

"ARE THERE UNICORNS HERE? I WANNA RIDE A UNICORN! DOES THE TACTICIAN GET TO RIDE A HORSE? I'M GONNA NAME MY HORSE CHIP! DO I GET TO HAVE A DOG? IS THERE ANY CANDY AROUND HERE? I'M STARVING! WHY'D YOU NAME YOURSELF _RANE_? ARE YOU MAD AT ME FOR STEALING YOUR JOB? DOES THE TACTICIAN _HAVE_ TO WEAR GREEN? I WANNA WEAR PINK! HEY DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON SOMEONE HERE? OOOH YOU DO! I KNOW YOU DO! WHO IS IT? DON'T TELL ME! I'LL FIND OUT FOR MYSELF!"

"GENERAL WALLACE!" Rane yelled accidentally taking her frustration out on him.

"No need to yell! I'm right here!" He scolded her.

Rane sighed. "I'm sorry General. Marcus would you come over here too." She called seeing the paladin. "I would like to introduce you both to your new tactician. This is my sister, Dew."

"Very nice to meet you Lord Wallace! Lord Marcus!" Dew said curtsying.

"Show off" Rane murmured under her breath.

General Wallace and Marcus shook her hand and said their greetings.

"OK come on we've got more people to meet." Rane finally interrupted.

"All right. It was very nice to meet you m'lords!" Dew said curtsying once again. Rane grabbed her sister's arm and practically dragged her off.

"THAT WAS FUN! Now where are we going?"

Rane had been prepared for this question and promptly replied, " we're going to find Jaffar and Nino." She had decided this in hopes that Jaffar would see the problem with this new tactician and assassinate her… Or at least make her run back home.

"OK!" Dew said playing with a lock of her hair that had fallen out of her ponytail.

Rane, to keep her sister from talking so much, decided to tell Dew some things about the people in the army. Fortunately the siblings found the two rather quickly. They were sitting in a small patch of flowers. Nino was ranting on and on about how much she loved flowers. Ran started having second thoughts about her plan. "If Jaffar can put up with Nino, maybe he can put up with Dew," her mind told her. "No, no. Dew is _at least_ seven times worse than Nino," she reassured herself. "Yes, but if she puts on another act…" her doubts argued back. Her sister nudging her brought her back to reality.

"Oh… uh, right. Jaffar, Nino, This is your new tactician, my sister Dew.

"Hello!" Nino said cheery as usual.

"Hi!" Dew replied.

The two began talking on and on about how much they _loved_ the flowers.

Rane changed her mind. "Jaffar could kill me instead," she thought. "Or maybe both of us, but Dew first. Or maybe me… He could kill Serra then me then Dew." Rane shook her head to clear it then decided it was time to go.

"BYE!" Nino yelled after them. "Say goodbye Jaffar," she whispered to the assassin. "JAFFAR SAYS BYE TOO!"

Rane rolled her eyes wondering for the thousandth time if Nino really could understand Jaffar or if she just put words in his mouth. "Oh well," she thought shoving the thought aside for a different time.

"Where to next?" Dew asked after she finished telling Rane how much she enjoyed meeting Nino.

"Here," Rane replied stopping.

Dew looked around. All she saw was a large tree next to her. No one was in sight. "_Here_?"

Rane nodded.

"What? Are you planning on killing me or something?" Dew questioned wandering about her sisters sanity.

Rane ignored this question. "MATTHEW!"

Dew looked at her sister. "Yep she's gone crazy!" She thought.

"BOO!" Someone behind Dew yelled and grabbed her.

"WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Dew yelled half jumping out of her skin. Rane and Matthew burst with laughter.

"Who's this jumpy one?" Matthew asked between laughs.

Rane stopped laughing enough to see her sister practically in tears. Suddenly pity welled up inside of her. She wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. "This, Matthew, is your new tactician and my little sister Dew."

"Oh… Why aren't you our tactician anymore?"

"…Weren't you there this morning?"

"Well, yeah, but I figured you were just kidding. You've never really left before!"

"Yeah, well, I wasn't planning to, but she took my position while I was unconscious."

"Matthew heard the hurt in her voice. "I'm sorry," he said with a sincere smile. Rane smiled back. She'd always liked Matthew. "Well, anyway," he said turning his attention back to Dew. I wish you luck."

"Thanks!" Dew said cheerily.

Matthew looked her over for a few seconds, then turned back to Rane. "Don't worry," he whispered in her ear. "I give her two days." He winked and then began to climb back up the tree. "See ya later!" He called back to them and then was gone from sight.

"Bye Matthew!" Rane called after him.

"Bye Matthew!" Dew echoed.

The two turned to leave. After a while Rane noticed that Dew wasn't talking. She looked at her sister. Dew wore a huge smile. It was almost scary.

"What are you so happy about?" curiosity had got the best of Rane.

"I figured it out!" She said proudly.

"…Figured what out?" Rane asked not sure if she really wanted to know the answer.

Dew didn't reply for a long time. Finally she decided to say something. "You…" Dew made a very long pause wanting to see if it would frustrate the older girl. When Dew saw it didn't she continued, "You like Matthew!"

"WHAT? No I don't! I mean as a friend, yeah, but I… he…I don't like him like that.

"_Suuure_ ya don't… But I think he likes you!"

"Whatever," Rane said deciding to ignore this foolishness.

The two walked on in silence for a while. Rane looked at the sky. It was almost dinnertime. She could introduce Dew to anyone they didn't meet at the cafeteria.

"PENT! LOUISE!" Rane yelled spotting the two taking a walk. She ran ahead of her sister to greet them.

Louise gave her a hug and Pent lightly ruffled her hair. Rane smiled up at the young married couple. She liked to think of them as her adopted parents.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot. This is my little sister Dew.

"Nice to meet you!" Dew said curtsying. "I'm your new tactician!" she added seeing that Rane had forgotten this information.

"Well I'm sure you'll be a good one if you're anything like your sister." Louise said leaning over to look the child in the eyes.

"She's not," Rane mumbled to herself. Pent caught this and winked at her.

"Well I'm sure you have a lot of people to meet, so you'd better be on your way." Pent said. Louise stood up and nodded.

"OK," Rane said disappointed to have to leave so soon.

"It was a pleasure to meet you both!" Dew said putting on another act.

"Yep let's go. Bye," Rane said wanting to get out of there before Dew 'took them from her'. The couple waved to the two girls and began to walk away.

"I like them!" Dew chirped.

"Yeah me too," Rane agreed.

"What next?"

Oh uh. How about Ninian and Nils?"

"OK!" Dew agreed and began skipping and humming to herself.

The siblings found Ninian and Nils sitting in a field, Ninian quietly reading her book and Nils playing the flute.

"Hey Ninian! Nils!" both looked up from what they were doing. "This is my sister Dew. She's the new tactician."

"Nice to meet you," Nils said rising to his feet. Ninian stood as well and waved.

"Hello," Dew said. Nils took her hand and bowed. Rane caught her sister blushing. Rane smiled at Ninian who had noticed this also.

"Well we'd better be going dinner will be starting soon."

"OK!" Nils said smiling as always.

"She'll need her hand back," Rane said with a small laugh. The younger two blushed. They all said goodbye and then parted.

The girls had walked almost two minutes when the dinner bell rang.

"Well you're awfully quiet," Rane commented as they turned towards the cafeteria.

"Mmmm-hmmm," Dew said not even realizing what Rane had said. Rane laughed.

They were almost to the Mess Hall when two cavaliers stopped them.

"And what do we have here! Lady Rane! And who is this beauty with you?"

"Hello Sain. This is my sister and your new tactician, Dew."

"Ah, Dew, what a lovely name! So fitting! I can tell where she gets her good looks from!" He said turning to Rane and bowing to kiss her hand, then doing the same to Dew.

Kent jumped off his horse deciding it was time to interfere. He pushed Sain out of the way and bowed to the two ladies. "My apologies," he said standing back up.

"No need to apologize!" Dew said. She had quite enjoyed the attention.

"Well, we must be off. We have patrol during dinner time.

"Alas, our time together was much too short! I shall count the minutes, nay seconds, until we meet again. Farewell my lovelies!" Sain had climbed onto his horse and Kent kicked it before Sain could say more.

When the two had gone, Dew broke into hysterical laughter.

Well there's chapter 3. It was a lot longer than the others. Please review.


	4. End of Day 1

**Tacticians**

Wow! It's been a long time since I've updated. Oh well, It's done now.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fire Emblem.

**Chapter 4: End of Day 1**

"Well, here we are," Rane said as she and Dew stepped through the door and into a big room. They found almost every person in the entire army gathered there.

"Wow! It's big in here!" Dew exclaimed. Her eyes sparkled as she looked around the room. She barely even noticed when Rane left to get some food… barely. She tagged after her sister and picked out the food that she wanted. They sat at a table with the lords. After quickly finishing their meal, Rane dragged her sister around the room trying to introduce her to as many people as she could before lunch was over and they scattered all over the place once again. The two sisters went from table to table and Rane tried to make the introductions as short as possible.

Within seven minutes, Dew had met Wil, Rebecca, Raven, Heath, Rath, Canas, Legault, Guy, Florina, Fiora, and Lucius. After this, Rane scanned the cafeteria. "Oh no," She said to herself.

"What?" Dew asked her curiosity rising.

Rane looked around again. Her fears were confirmed. Only three people whom they had not yet met remained in the cafeteria. Three people that all sat at one table. "Oh no," She mumbled again.

"What?" Dew whined jabbing her sister with her elbow.

Rane looked down at the girl and sighed. "Oh well, it had to happen eventually," she thought as she began to walk towards the table where Erk, Priscilla and Serra sat. Erk and Priscilla of course didn't worry her, but Serra... Serra was a different story. The two girls were so similar. This was either going to be very bad or... no this was just going to be really bad. As the girls approached the table, the three looked up. "Hello Erk, Priscilla, Serra," Rane said nodding to them each in turn.

"Good evening Lady Tactician," Erk said politely. Priscilla smiled happily at her, but Serra was too preoccupied in glaring at the unknown girl to care about returning Rane's greeting.

"Thank you Erk, but I'm not your tactician anymore. Dew is," she said gesturing to Dew who was glaring back at Serra.

Before she could say anything else, Serra jumped out of her seat. "OH! You're our new tactician?" She was now smiling warmly and shaking Dew's hand. Dew nodded also smiling. "In that case, if you ever need a favor or anything, I'll always be there." Rane rolled her eyes knowing that if she did a favor, she would expect one in return. "Come on, I'll show you around.," she said and immediately, the two were gone.

The three remaining stared after them blankly for a few moments, then turned back to each other.

"Lady Ta- Lady Rane," Erk corrected himself, "What will you do now that you are no longer tactician?"

Rane opened her mouth then closed it. Her brow furrowed in thought. "I guess I hadn't really thought about it." Then she brightened and turned back to Erk. "I'll be a mage!"

Erk choked on the water he had been drinking and started coughing. "A MAGE!" he asked after he had recovered. "Lady Rane, it takes a lot of focus and hard work to be a mage!"

"Erk... Nino is a mage."

"Good point. Well how do you plan on being a mage?"

"Easy, I've watched you, Pent and Nino do magic plenty of times. Now I just need to buy a tome."

"With all do respect Lady Rane, it takes more than that."

"Oh, Alright. I guess I'll just have to think about it for a little while. But in the mean time, I'll go see how Serra and Dew are getting along. She stood up and walked calmly out of the room leaving Erk and Priscilla to finish their meal and clean up after themselves and Serra.

After walking for a short amount of time, Rane found the two girls with their heads together, whispering to each other. As soon as they noticed Rane coming, they immediately stopped whispering and went to greet her. Both looked mischievous and guilty.

"Hello, Rane," they both said and then started giggling.

Rane stared blankly at them. "...I don't know why I came out here." She then turned and walked away, the girls' giggles following after her. Soon, Rane arrived at her newly repaired tent. As she was about to enter, she heard something. Going to investigate, Rane found Eliwood practicing with his sword. Suddenly, something clicked in her head. "I'll be a swordsman!" she thought excitedly. "HEY ELIWOOD!" She yelled running to meet him. He paused his practice and waved with a smile.

"Hey Rane! How are you doing? You know... not being tactician anymore. It must be really boring, having nothing to do."

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I've decided that I want to be a swordsman. I've used a sword before and I was pretty good at it. With some training, I think I would make a great swordsman. I'm a really fast learner, and i won't be too much trouble, and"

"Rane!" he said putting a hand to her mouth to stop her rambling. "It's ok. I'll teach you." He took her hand off her mouth.

Rane stared at him. "...Are you serious?" she asked suspiciously. He nodded in assurance. Her eyes brightened and sparkled. "Thank you," she squealed jumping up and giving him a huge hug around the neck.

"Your welcome. Uh... Rane you're gonna need to let me go," he said after a few seconds.

"Oh right." He walked to a rack and grabbed a wooden training sword.

"You said you've used a sword before. So show me what you know," he said throwing the sword to her. She caught it expertly.

"Now?"

"Yes."

"O-ok" she stuttered nervously. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly she released it and got into position. Then she turned to him and put her arms back down at her sides. "I- I can't do it, I can't just swing at air with someone watching me." Eliwood just looked at her for a moment and then began to laugh. "What?" She said crossing her arms insulted, but blushing at the same time.

"I never thought of you as the type to be embarrassed in front of people!" Rane turned her head a little, trying to hide her deepening blush with her hair. "Here, We can spar." He said grabbing another training sword for his own use. He smiled reassuringly at her, and she returned it with a weak smile of her own.

"Ok, hold on," She quickly took off her cloak. She was wearing a green dress. It was cut in the middle of the skirt and she was wearing riding pants under it. She threw the cloak off to the side and stepped up to Eliwood. The two crossed their swords.

"Ready?" Eliwood asked. Rane nodded. Eliwood started by swinging the sword to her side. She blocked it just in time. He spun around and swung at her other side. She blocked again. He swung the sword to the top of her head. Her blade caught it and she pushed it back. Not expected the force, Eliwood stumbled back. He caught his balance and pointed the sword straight and went in for a charge. She hit the sword to the side and blocked two more hits after that. Her confidence grew more and more with each second. She blocked another hit and went on offense. She swung at his side, but Eliwood quickly blocked it. Their fight went on for a long time. Eliwood went to swing for her head again but Rane once again caught his blade and pushed him back. The two stood for a moment staring at their opponent and breathing heavily. Rane suddenly charged at Eliwood with a yell. Eliwood jumped over her, dodging her attack. As Rane was turning, Eliwood put his foot out and Rane fell onto her back. Eliwood put the practice blade to her throat. "Game," he said out of breath. Rane nodded, still lying on the ground. Eliwood took her sword and returned both to the shelf he had got them from. He then returned and offered her a hand. Rane shook her head.

"I'm too tired to get up."

"Heh. You were great," Eliwood said sitting beside her.

"Really? or are you just saying that."

"I mean it. I think you should ask your sister about joining the army. And if you'd like, we can spar once in a while."

"Eliwood?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Eliwood didn't say. "Rane" he asked after a few minutes. No reply came. He looked over to find the girl asleep. He smiled and gently picked her up, being careful not to wake her. He carried her inside her tent and set her down on her bed. He stroked her silver hair out of her eyes. "Good night, Rane." He said as he left.

"Good night," Rane whispered half asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think? It was stupid I know. Please comment anyway.


	5. Dew

**Tacticians**

This is just a short part that I want to add on to the last chapter. It's what Dew was doing while Rane was with Eliwood.

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Fire Emblem.

**Chapter 4 part B: Dew**

Dew looked at the sky. It was starting to get dark. "It's getting pretty late Serra. I think I'll go find Rane."

"Oh. Alright," Serra agreed with a pout.

"See you tomorrow then," Dew said getting up and smiling at her newfound friend.

"Yup," Serra agreed also getting up. The two girls then turned and went their separate ways. Dew walked along in what she hoped was the direction of Rane's tent. Soon, it cam into view. She opened the tent flap, but Rane wasn't inside. She stepped back outside and sat in thought for a moment. Suddenly, she heard a voice coming from near behind the tent.

"Rane?" there was no answer. Whose voice was that? She quietly snuck around the tent staying in the shadows. It was Eliwood. He was laying on the ground beside Rane. Dew watched curiously. Something in her mind suddenly clicked. "Rane and Eliwood are goin out!" She watched as Eliwood stood up. He gently picked Rane up and carried her inside of the tent. "I gotta go tell Serra," she thought and quickly ran away to find the cleric.

Wow that really was short. Well, there's that.


	6. Spies

**Tacticians**

I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've updated. I've just been so busy. Especially with school (ugh) but I won't bore you any more.

I still don't own fire emblem... but I think I'm pretty close (not)

**Chapter 5: Spies**

"So, Rane and Eliwood huh?" Serra said thoughtfully stroking her chin.

"Mm-hmm!" Dew said nodding excitedly. "So can we go tell people now?" Dew was up and running towards the tent flap before Serra could even reply.

"No!" Serra cried grabbing the new tactician by the hood of her cloak and pulling her to a sitting position on the bed. Serra then began to walk back and forth with a pointing stick in hand. You can't just go around spreading rumors about people!"

"Y-you can't?" Dew asked confused. Didn't Serra spread rumors all the time?

"No! You can't. … First you need to know how." She pulled a little chalk board with lots of little drawings on it from out of nowhere. "Step one!" _Smack. _Serra hit the first picture on the board. "Find potential gossip. Step two!" _Smack. _"Gather information. Watch what they do and ask others about them. Step three!" _Smack. _"Organize your information. Step four!" _Smack. _"Decide on a good person to tell the information to. People like Rath, Jaffar, Raven, Florina, you know the people who don't talk much, they're never good to start with. And finally, Step five." _Smack. _"Sit back and watch it unfold. So any questions or comments?"

"Um… looks like a mix between the scientific method and a research paper." Dew said thoughtfully.

"…Okay then. … We begin at dawn!"

"Go to sleep Serra!" Isadora yelled from a tent next-door.

"I'll go to bed when I wanna go to bed!" Serra screeched back. "Alright let's go to bed. You can sleep in here if you want." Serra said pulling some blankets and pillows off a shelf and throwing them on the floor.

"Ok!" Dew exclaimed and made herself a bed on the floor. After a while of talking, the two slowly fell asleep.

The next morning, they got up bright and early… like really early. They hurriedly got ready for the new day, then skipped outside. They quickly made their way to Rane's tent and quietly peaked inside. The ex-tactician was still asleep.

"What are you doing?" The unexpected voice practically made the two jump out of their skins. They turned around to find Lady Lyndis looking at them curiously.

"We're spying on Rane. We think that mph-" Serra covered her mouth before she could say anymore then looked up innocently at the lord.

"We'll just be going then," she said dragging Dew away. "You can't just tell people!" Serra scolded once they were out of hearing range. "If anyone else asks, we're just waiting for Rane to get up. Got it?" Dew nodded, so they resumed their posts outside of Rane's tent once again. It seemed like forever until Rane came out of her tent. She yawned and sleepily made her way to the cafeteria. She grabbed some food, then plopped down at her regular table with the lords.

"She's sitting by him!" Dew squealed.

"I know, I have eyes."

"They're talking!"

"Yeah, but what are they saying? … Come on, let's try to move closer" Dew nodded and they found a table as close as possible to their two soon to be victims of gossip.

"I'm so sore and tired." Rane said in an almost whiney voice.

Eliwood chuckled "You need more practice."

Rane only nodded her response. She rested her chin on the table and lazily picked at her breakfast with a spoon. "I'm not very hungry" she said with a sigh.

"Is it just me, or was that table that Dew and Serra are sitting at way over there just a while ago?" Lyn observed.

Rane looked over at them without even lifting her head from the table. "No, it's not just you," she replied casually, then turned her eyes back to her food. "You know what, I think I'm gonna just go back to my tent and sleep for the rest of the day. Wake me up if anyone needs me. … Actually, just let me sleep. Dew's the tactician now." She wearily picked up her food and turned and walked out of the cafeteria with two little spies trailing after her.

"…What was wrong with her?" Hector asked.

* * *

I'm sorry, I know that was short, but I hope to updat again soon. Please tell me what you think. And suggestions are welcome if anyone cares. 


End file.
